rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves View: Dead Station
You want me to make a title for this entry? How about "Worst Mission Ever. Of All Time"? (officer): "Mr. Fenrir, please don't go on ranting again. I don't know how your normal group does it, but I got other places to be, so please make it quick." (Greaves): "Fine fine fine." *sigh* Dead Station Alright. After the events on planet Airam, I was just about to board the transport to Captain Vandal's ship, the Zanzibar. Only to have my right ear being violently pulled by Miss Ericka Damos. "Where do you think you're going mutt?" She demanded. Confused, and ever so terrified if I have to be honest, I simply said "To my transport of course. Why-" "Oh no you are not." She interjected. "Your Captain Conningham and I had a little discussion earlier. You're coming with me and to my ship for a short period. Our transport is over there." I nearly fainted. "What about my things?" I asked, hoping to still board the Zanzibar. "Oh that's already taken care of, as well as your sleeping quarters." Erika quickly replied. "Now hurry up, time is of the essence." (Fuck.) Being on-board Erika's ship was not as horrible as I imagined it to be, fortunately. For reasons unknown, she had also recruited Red Ded the ork, whom took most of her attention and punishment. It was probably best for all parties, especially since the dim ork never realized what was going on around him. In fact the only person that really bothered me was Nicole the void mistress. She made a habit of dangling bacon in front of my face hoping that I'd 'paw' at it. She continued this, as well as other teasings, including petting me once, for as long as I've been here. I almost feel like I have a younger sister again...................... Anyways, I managed to not get under Erika's skin like the ork did, that's all you need to know. A mysterious object appeared on the ship's scanners one day. It was right at the edge of being reached without warp engines, so Erika decided to forego the tricky process, and reach the place by more normal means. The next month went by rather smoothly. I did at one point ask some of the on-board explorators if they could upgrade the swords I got on Airam, but none of them knew how. They mentioned that Allen had training in that field, and I should go to him for this matter, but it seems that he was already busy with his own errands. We finally reached the source of the anomaly. It was an ancient space station. To put it in layman's terms, it was shaped like a donut with four pillars attached to a tube in the center. It was rusted everywhere, and had extensive damage throughout. It had several solar panels, but it seemed dead in every meaning of the word. Like a carcass floating in space. Erika ordered drones to scout the entirety of the station. After some technical difficulties, the explorators were able to get some feedback from the drone's cameras. The first image that popped up was a mummified face of an explorer. I could already tell that this was not going to be a pleasant mission. Erika ordered us to get supplies to explore the station. I discarded my armor. I brought along a void suit, as well as an explorer's kit, one of my pistols with three clips of ammo, my swords, several flares, and two extra air tanks. (I wanted to only bring one extra tank, but Allen requested someone bring him one because he forget to take one when he was collecting supplies. I threw it at him.) We got on-board the station, and everything seemed as fine as it could be at first. Some of the storm troopers found an ancient acidic compound of some sort in another part of the wreckage. We didn't have to haul ass to avoid a trap. No pirates or xenos whatsoever. Everything was boring normal. That is really good on any mission. Now that I think about it. It was my first mission in a voidsuit. It was odd to say the least. I couldn't hear like I normally could. I only heard things through my feet, and my microbead. I had some difficulty walking. The mag boots clinged on to the metal of the hallway, making it rather cumbersome to lift my legs to walk. I eventually started to just shuffle drag my feet instead. We eventually went to one room full of containers.'' (After getting hit from the oxygen that was in there anyways when we opened the door.) There we discovered a small ancient computer attached to the wall. Allen took a look at it, and examined it inside and out. "Well, have you found anything out?" Erika asked. Allen replied, "Let me put it this way, I understand everything about this technology, but the batteries are dead". It seems that the solar panels weren't functioning anymore. Allen managed to make do though. He used a battery from a spare void suit, as well as doing other technical jargon, to get the computer to work. Doing this, Allen worked as fast as he could to get as much information as possible out of the machine before it died again. He found out that something was draining all the energy from the solar panels. ''(Wow, they are working!) He also said that the station was horribly damaged. It probably had a week before it crumpled into pieces. He also found out that in the central room was something called the black box. The little light from the screen made me realize just how dark it was in the room. I could see well enough, but I wanted to make sure that there was something I wasn't missing. "Erika, it's too dark in this room, I'm going to light a flare and brighten things up." So yeah, I did just that, then I threw it across the room. Nothing seemed out of place at first, until it bounced off the wall at the other side of the room.... and started floating towards the ceiling. . . . . . . . I've been held prisoner by a bunch of lunatics for two years. I've etched out a living in a death world forest for three years. I've been on this crusade mission for (pauses) five months I think, *slams fist on table* and I have never seen ANYTHING like this abomination that was lying on the roof! It was, gosh I don't know how to describe it properly. To put it bluntly, it was a blob of corpses. Dead flesh fused together, with hands, arms and faces dangling off of it. That may not seem intimidating to you, but I had to look '''at it. That thing was probably one of the most screwed up, horror twisted creatures in the galaxy. And the worst part, It....filled.... the entire... roof. It was the size of a transport ship. A quick thinking Kalei went up and grabbed the flare before it got too close to the creature, and returned to us quickly. I looked around, and we all had the same idea, we needed to get out of the room immediately. I then noticed a container float up to the thing. Once it touched the anomaly, IT MOVED. It deattached from the ceiling, and began to chase after the box. Arms and tentacles waving after the container. We began to slowly move to the door, when the thing opened up; and from the opening came a cluster of dried out, bloodshot eyes. Eyes that looked directly at us. WE SPRINTED! Once we were out, Red Ded took out his burner, and sealed the door with it. The next moment, we heard banging as the thing tried to force it open. I said to everyone, "Okay that's it, everyone get back to the ship, we're getting out of here". Our esteemed Commander Erika on the other hand said "Belay that, we have yet to get to the central room, where the black box is. We're continuing this mission until we get it." So we marched on. We went on our merry way knowing that this station was officially haunted by the damned. Not too far in we walked right up to a gap in the station. A huge hole that separated us from our goal. Carefully we navigated our way through empty space to get towards the other side. Nicole had the easiest time out of all of us choosing to space walk her way to the other side. At that moment we heard Nicole's scream coming out of our microbeads. She was being waved around space by a tentacle that had a death grip on her leg. Erika let off some semi-automatic shots in her direction, and the thing let go, disappearing into the station's ventilation shaft. When we recovered Nicole, we saw that she had taken a bullet in her leg. We immediately moved to stop the bleeding and cover her suit before her air supply was cut off. We let the rest of the crew know about the monstrosity, but they didn't seem to know what we were talking about. So appearently the things weren't where they were. Lucky bastards. We arrived at the central room's doors: Only to find out that they were fully functional blast doors. Not wasting any time, Erika put some melta charges on it, and we moved out of the blast zone. It was kind of odd hearing the '''Boom coming from my feet. It was like a tiny earthquake. While the blast door was utterly destroyed, we found our way still blocked by a barrier of some kind. (So that's where all the energy was going to.) Allen described it as a very rare perpetual force field, meaning that we could have thrown everything we had at it, and it still would be operational. In order to turn it off, we had to go to the control room of the station. That's when Kalei let out a "GAH". I turned around and saw that he was being dragged by a tentacle. Kalei was tearing at the thing, but it held a tight grip. I tried to use my power sword to cut the tentacle off, but I couldn't get a good cut. Soon, Kalei's efforts won out, and he tore the tentacle to pieces, forcing what was left to snake back behind a door. Red Ded and I followed and arrived at the door. "When I count to three open fire" I said. "1. 2. 3!" And I opened the door. Red Ded hesitated though, and I saw why, It was a closet, and inside were three mummies. No sign of our quarry. There was a ventilation shaft above were we figured the tentacle came from. Then Kalei came up and poked at the mummy. (Huge mistake.) All of a sudden, the mummy's face burst open and space spiders crawled out of it, and up Kalei's arm. The spiders began biting into Kalei's void suit, creating several holes. Kalei, and Red Ded went off to work on beating the things, I took my mono sword, without removing it from it's scabbard, and beat down on the spider's with it. After all was said and done, Kalei had several holes in his void suit, which he repaired using duct tape. At this point he really did look like a duct tape mummy. Also his helmet was cracked in his struggle with the tentacle, and was leaking oxygen. In an extreme measure, he took it off and replaced it with another helmet spare helmet he had. He barely made it before his eyes got sucked out of his sockets. We changed our air tanks and moved with all haste to the control room. We made our way to a glass bridge in the station. The bridge connected the station to it's control room. We moved towards the door to the bridge, and opened it. A mummy head with an arm attached to it floated past us. Kalei grabbed it for some reason. After we crossed the bridge, we opened the door to the control room. It was dark, and from what I could tell, full of false doors. Kalei threw the mummy inside it. The mummy floated inside, bumping into a few objects inside. "Okay, let's go" Kalei said enthusiastically starting to take point. "No." I replied, stopping him. "You've taken too much damage to your suit, I'll go in." Just like that I proceeded with Red Ded into the dark control room. My powersword drawn, and his choppa at the ready. I don't notice anything, hopefully that's a good thing. From my boots I hear a shot, and look about. I still don't see anything, and the ork and I are still fine. I didn't hear any screaming either. I do hear an argument on my microbead. Kalei was talking to Erika about following some guy, but Erika simply stated that we needed to get to the control panel. We find the control panel, and it is remarkable. There are no signs of rust, and it was rather lit up. Very much in contrast to the rest of the rusted, beat up, hunk of junk excuse of a station. We move cautiously to the panel.... To Be Continued.